Fire Bird
by LostAllies
Summary: The terms 'super being' is something Abby has seen in the news since the alien attack in New York City. She never once thought she would be directly effected by it. With new powers Abby has now control over, she is taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D. With their help she begins learning how to control her powers that destroy everything around her.


Hey guys! I'm J, and this will be my first fic on here. It's an OC interacting with Canon characters in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. If your caught up on AoS, this chapter is right before Season 3 Ep 01. Abby is 18 about to be 19, her Character sheet will be added to my profile soon. Anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

"Hey mom where's the fish oil?!" Abby stood in a towel and her underwear, looking through the cabinets that lined the small kitchen's walls.

"Top cupboard by the window, middle shelf!" Her mother's voice brought a smile to her face, moving the step ladder and climbing up it to reach said cupboard, grabbing her prize with a cheeky grin.

"What do you need fish oil for?" her mother's voice wouldn't have startled her if her voice hadn't come from right behind her.

The sudden closeness of her mother's voice caused Abby to jump, the pill bottle flinging out of her hands, bouncing off the cupboard and behind her into her mother's chest. The loud smack didn't distract Abby from the 'oof' sound her mom made, causing her to spin and look at the older woman. "Oh my god, mom, are you okay?!" she asked, quickly stepping down from the step ladder.

The older woman was gripping the bottle to her chest, coughing once before chuckling, "Scared ya, didn't I?" A mirror of her grin spread on the older woman's lips, causing Abby to relax.

"Yes, yes you did," Abby mock pouted as she took the bottle from her mom, stepping around her to grab some glasses.

"You never answered my question, what's with the fish oil?"

Abby tried to remain calm as she poured some water into the glasses, "Would you believe me if I said I wanted to get healthy?" Abby tilted her head to the side to look over her shoulder at her mom.

Narrowed eyes and hands on the hips was the response she got. Only the truth with Police Captain Veronica Reiss.

Abby sighed, turning around to look at her mom. "Danielle said that fish oil helps you lose weight, got to keep the Freshman 15 at bay you know."

"Danielle? You mean the girl who didn't know how to get water from our fridge? You're gonna take advice from her?"

The unsure look on her mom's face caused Abby to roll her eyes, "Danielle is technically challenged, but health is her niche... besides... I looked it up to make sure," Abby admitted.

That caused her mom to smile and shake her head, relaxing. She followed the train of thought by asking, "So how does it feel being a freshman in college?" the question was a surprise but a surprise Abby had anticipated.

"It's gonna be hard, but fun." Abby smiled, popping the bottle open and handing one to her mom along with a glass of water.

"I would only assume, since your aiming to be a rocket scientist... like your father..."

Sadness passed in the pair's eyes. "You think daddy would have been able to help me with my homework?" Abby asked, offering a small smile.

"You know it, just cause you're in college, doesn't mean he wouldn't help his little girl," Veronica responded softly.

Abby smiled at the thought, looking over at the photos still stuck to their fridge. Her father's warm brown eyes caught in the images as they looked back at her. Before she could start crying she popped a pill in her mouth and had a sip of water, her mom doing the same. "So how long before this stuff kicks in?" Abby didn't know the answer to her mom's question so she shrugged.

"You have work in a little bit, want me to walk with you to the precinct?" Abby offered.

Veronica smiled and nodded her head, "Go get dressed and we'll head out."

Smiling calmly, Abby walked out of the kitchen and to her room, pulling on her shirt and a pair of jeans when she heard a loud crash. "Mom?"

No answer... Not good. Abby grabbed her bat and held it as she walked out into the living room. What she saw was the last thing she expected. A large blue monster, quills poking out of its back and down along its spine, stood over her mom's body... which now had a hole in the chest the size of the monster's fist. "MOM!" Abby screamed as loud as her vocal chords were able to as pain began to engulf her.

The creature turned towards her and growled, " **Inhuman...** " It lunged at her and Abby dropped to the floor with a scream, rolling away and clambering to her feet. She ran for the door, which was now a large hold in the wall, and jumped through it, a ball of blue light whizzing past her head and hitting the building next door, another hole forming and a roar following.

Abby jumped down the stairs two at a time, running as fast as she could with no shoes on her feet. But before she could reach the bottom step she had to stop, a scream ripping from her throat as the pain quadrupled, her feet turning black and the ground crawling up around her. A sudden wave of calm filled her, distracting her from the stone grew up around her body, surrounding her in a thick shell that sealed her in; the roar of the creature the last thing she heard before blanking out within that darkness.

 _ **Another inhuman to free.**_ The thought was comforting as the creature aimed at the chrysalis. This would be easy... if the human authorities did not interfere.

Sirens echoed in the distance, it would not take long for the humans to arrive, a quick kill then. As the creature's hand began to glow, a gunshot echoed in the air and the pressure of the bullet hit the creature's back, pulling a loud roar from it. Turning away from the human, it looked at the group of men aiming weapons at it. "Open fire!" The apparent leader yelled and the humans began firing at the creature, causing it to roar once more and charge towards the annoyances.

Blood and mayhem filled the air around the small neighborhood, but what stopped the fighting was the sound of the stone cracking. The creature turned to look at the chrysalis that began cracking, flames flowing out from the top of the cracks.

" **No!** " The creature roared and charged towards the inhuman planning to kill the abomination... until the chrysalis burst open with flames, a loud scream echoing as the chunks of heated chrysalis flung out in a wave surrounding the inhuman. The flames incinerated the armed humans and seared the charging creatures hands, a howl of pain echoing out as it ran off.

Abby screamed and cried as she was engulfed in fire...but she didn't feel the heat, nor did any part of her burn, her clothes burned away off her body, her entire body on fire, mostly her hair. She collapsed onto the ground, too tired to stay awake.

* * *

Beeping woke her up, the sound echoing in her head, making her feel dizzy. She opened her eyes and looked up into a ceiling she did not recognize. The chatter outside along with someone paging for a doctor, let Abby know she was at the hospital, her eyes closing once more. Abby groaned as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up only to find her hands cuffed to the bed. Panic began to fill her as she looked around, seeing an armed man standing at the end of her bed. She sat up, her pulse racing, the beeping getting louder.

"Who are you?" she asked, her throat groggy.

The man did not answer her, her heartbeat rising more and more. The door to her room opened and a woman walked in, wearing a lab coat and heels. Abby felt fear fill her more. "Ms. Reiss, my name is Dr. Price. You have been formally charged with the murder of eight people, including your mother, Captain Reiss. Once you have physically evaluated, you will be transported for processing." The coldness in the woman's voice caused Abby's heart rate to grow once more; it was then her mind registered that had really happened... that monster killed her mother.

"No! I can explain, it wasn't me... Some sort of... monster killed her..." Abby struggled to sit up, the woman turning completely to face her. "This thing... it was blue and had... I don't know quills along its spine... it's all foggy..." She groaned, her body aching. Her body felt unbearably hot and she tried to kick the blankets off to find even her ankles were cuffed. Nerves spiked as she pulled her feet and arms, tears spilling over onto her cheeks. "P-Please believe me," Abby begged.

Dr. Price watched her for a few moments, her head tilted ever so slightly, before stepping closer to Abby. "I do," Her words caused Abby to have some hope. "But, I can't allow you to roam the streets until I know what you are," the woman gave Abby an eerie smile walking away from the bed and towards the door, stopping just before it was opened for her to turn back to look at Abby. "We need to know how you work and if needed, how to kill you... since you're not human." The woman's statement had Abby's heart rate shooting through the roof; any hope dying with the doctors smile.

Abby was so afraid, her heart pounding so loudly she couldn't focus. She couldn't smell the smoke that came from the blanket that caught fire or feel the fire that formed behind her head on the pillow.

The doctor gasped and the man with the gun forced her out of the room before aiming at Abby. The gun went off, Abby looking straight at it as it speed towards her, but a curtain of fire formed in front of Abby's eyes, the bullet melting on contact with the fire. It was then Abby could see the fire coming from her head. She screamed in fear, yanking her arms up, watching as the metal melted off of her wrists in a glowing red puddle.

"Wh-What's happening to me?!" Her voice cracked as she shook all over, another bullet went sailing past her head, causing her to cry out and duck out of the way in time. Her legs kicked up, the molten metal sliding off her skin and onto the tiled floor.

Hopping out of bed, Abby backed away from the bed and all the electronics, that were now on fire. The man looked confused looking u at the ceiling. Abby followed his gaze and saw she had melted the sprinklers shut from the amount of heat she was giving off. A loud yell brought her gaze back to the man as he threw his gun down. The man's gun must have burned his hands, his hands blistered badly.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to- I'm sorry- Ah!" she backed into the window only to jumped out of the way as the glass shattered from the heat. Pressing against an open door, she caught a glance of herself and could see the fire floating around her head, like her hair would if she were underwater. The bandages on her forehead had burnt away along with the wall paper and the paint, burning away into ashes all around her.

"No... No I don't understand..." she backed away from her reflection just in time to hear the door being kicked in, more men with weapons coming in, dragging the other man out, who had gotten hurt by the fire. The men used an extinguisher, the fire alarm blaring, before aiming their guns at her. "Open fire!"

Before she could react, the sprinklers burst open from the water pressure, the water turning into steam almost instantly and shoving everyone a few feet. Unfortunately, Abby was by the window when she was hit. Screaming as she was shoved by the heated vapor out the broken window, Abby flailed her arms as she sailed down to the ground.

 _I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

"Aaaaaahhhhh!"

Abby could only think of her dying as she looked at the ground one moment, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, screaming, before she could hit the ground. But she never hit the ground.

Her body lurched in the air, causing her to gasp, her body trembling as she slowly opened her eyes. She was floating in the air, a pulse continuing to vibrate around her as she was lowered to the ground, being set on the ground once more.

"Don't be afraid, we won't hurt you."

Abby looked up at a young woman who looked at her with the first sign of kindness. "Stop right there!" Jerking at the sound, Abby turned at the sight of men filing out of the hospital with guns. Her hair, which had started to return to normal, flamed bright once more at the sight

"Not gonna happen."

The young woman stood in front of her and raised her hands, that vibrating sound returning and all the men being blasted back away from them, through the glass doors of the hospital. Abby looked shocked... but the young woman had saved her.

"Hey, Abigail, my name is Daisy. I'm here to protect you, but you need to breath and calm down. Don't worry we'll get you out of here."

Abby looked up at Daisy, watching as another woman joined them along with a man who threw down a box that opened up and began to beep slightly. She looked at them, Daisy holding out her hand for Abby to take.

"Wh-Who are you?" Abby asked, her heart rate calming and the flames calming down enough for her to take the out stretched hand.

"We're S.H.I.E.L.D."


End file.
